Ambiguité
by Emyaneh
Summary: Hermione se renferme sur elle même après les évènements de la grande guerre. Il y a des choses dont elle ne peut pas parler à ses amis. Des choses atroces. Combien y avait-il de chance que Pansy Parkinson soit la personne capable de la comprendre ? Et pourquoi ses caresses aussi ambiguës que délicieuses, semblent elles être le seul remède à sa peine ? femslash Pansy/Hermione
1. Chapitre 1

**Note :**

A mes très chers lecteurs,  
Il s'agit de mon premier Yuri, bien que ce soit vraiment le genre que j'aime lire.  
Soyez indulgents, dans l'espoir que ça vous plaira, etc...  
A la base, c'était supposé être un one-shot, mais 7000 mots, c'est en général ce que je me fixe  
comme limite pour mes chapitres, donc ce sera très certainement un two-shots.

**Warnings :**

Ce n'est pas une rape-fic mais je fait référence à des viols, donc attention  
a ceux et celles qui ne souhaitent pas lire ce type de fanfiction.  
Référence ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'explicite, je déteste ça.  
Je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas de Pansy qui s'en prend à Hermione.

Bonne lecture, et merci.

* * *

«Tout est tellement calme… » Pensa la jeune fille, en descendant les escaliers qui la menaient à sa chambre de préfète, heureuse de d'en avoir fini avec cette journée harassante.  
Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir désert dont la pénombre commençait à s'emparer. Le peu d'élèves restant à Poudlard étaient retournés à leurs salles communes, l'heure du diner étant déjà passée. Les autres avaient choisis de retourner de leurs familles pour fêter comme il se doit la fin de la guerre et célébrer leurs retrouvailles dans un cadre intime.  
Pansy comptait parmi ceux-là. Tous n'avaient pas de parent aimants contre lesquels se blottir tendrement murmurant des « C'est fini, maintenant » larmoyants tels que Pansy avait pu en entendre à Pré-au-lard, lorsque les familles avaient été exceptionnellement autorisées à venir chercher leurs enfants par portoloin collectif plutôt qu' la gare de King's Cross. Du moins… plus tant que ça. Orphelins de guerre, bâtards rejetés par leurs mangemorts de parents, victimes ravagées par les sévices causée par la main du seigneur des ténèbres, tous avaient choisis de passer leurs vacances à Poudlard qui était exceptionnellement restée ouverte cet été.

Pansy faisait partie de ceux-là. Après que le décret concernant les sang-mêlés fut mis en place par le dernier ministre de la magie en date, Lord Voldemort, elle avait été rayée de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Parkinson. Initialement elle n'y avait pas sa place, étant issue d'une précédente union, c'était très certainement la raison pour laquelle tout cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la vieille rengaine concernant la pureté du sang était histoire ancienne, pour elle. La vitesse et la spontanéité avec laquelle elle avait été répudiée par sa soi-disant famille si unie lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Auparavant, sa condition de sang-mêlée était une véritable source de souffrance pour elle. Elle tentait de la masquer par tous les moyens, arguant noblesse, richesse et supériorité à qui voulait l'entendre. Puis elle rencontra cette petite sang de bourbe arrogante, qui jouissait du privilège de l'ignorance n'étant pas soumise à la pression imposée par les riches familles de sang-pur. Elle la répugnait au plus haut point. A cette époque, elle prenait sa propre soumission aux règles établies par la haute bourgeoise sorcière pour une preuve de supériorité. Aujourd'hui elle se méprisait pour ce comportement, même si sa fierté la gardait bien d'en faire part à qui que ce soit.

Pansy poussa la porte de sa chambre de préfète et pénétra dans la petite pièce sombre. Elle enjamba les livres jonchant le sol dallé. Le rangement n'avait jamais été une de ses priorités, Merlin l'en préserve.  
Elle enleva ses ballerines et se laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux translucides laissaient apparaitre une belle literie de velours verte brodée de fils d'argent. Une cheminée dans le coin de la pièce illuminait la chambre tout en préservant une douce atmosphère intime et les murs à pierres apparentes préservaient ce côté authentique que Pansy aimait tant à Poudlard. La pièce, dénuée de toute décoration avait pour seule parure les meubles de bois massifs ornés de gravures, contenant tantôt des robes sorcières issues de la dernière tendance, tantôt le peu de grimoire inintéressants n'ayant pas encore rejoint leurs confrères jonchant le sol.

Elle poussa en soupir las en remettant en place une de ses longues mèches d'ébène. Comment une journée passée à vaquer sans but dans le château avait-elle pu la fatiguer à ce point ?  
Toujours allongée, elle détacha les premiers boutons de son chemisier dévoilant son soutien-gorge de satin noir. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de mettre une cravate aujourd'hui. Elle se redressa pour enlever son haut et fit glisser sa jupe plissée jusqu'à ses pieds. Après avoir enlevé ses bas ornés de vert et argent, elle détacha son soutien-gorge d'un coup de main habile.

Toujours assise, elle jeta un coup d'œil satisfait à son reflet dans le miroir en face du lit. Sa taille fine et ses hanches dessinées flattaient à merveille sa belle poitrine ferme, qui était une des parties de son corps qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Les douces auréoles brunes de ses mamelons faisaient ressortir sa peau mate et satinée et la forme ronde de ses seins tenaient parfaitement entre ses mains lorsqu'elle les caressait. Des fois, lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait, Pansy aimait regarder les seins des autres filles en se demandant quel bonnet elles portaient. Parfois pour se rassure, parfois juste pour le plaisir des yeux. C'était un fait indéniable : Pansy aimait les seins. Sa vanité serpentardesque l'empêchant toute foi d'en trouver d'aussi parfaits que les siens avec lesquels elle prenait un plaisir démesuré à jouer, flattant tout autant ses tétons dressés d'excitation que son orgueil hypertrophié.

Elle retira son petit boxer de dentelle noire et drapa son corps nu se la serviette pendue nonchalamment à la tringle à rideau de son lit à baldaquin. Elle slaloma entre les grimoires au sol, et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, où une porte menait à la salle de bain de préfets.

Elle traversa le long couloir qui la séparait de la salle de bain d'un pas rapide.  
Elle savait que c'était aujourd'hui que Potter avait quitté Poudlard. Il allait passer ses vacances chez son ami le rouquin traitre à son sa- ahem... et sa dégénérée de fiancée. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance que la porte salle de bain soit occupée, tous les autres préfets étant rentrés chez eux.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était le cas…

Une jeune fille complètement nue s'y trouvait, assise dos à Pansy. Elle était assise au bord de l'eau, la dernière marche de la piscine d'eau mousseuse masquant son bassin. Sa chevelure bouclée et brune était étirée du fait que ses cheveux étaient imbibés d'eau. Ils lui tombaient au milieu de son dos nu.

Pansy resta interdite un instant, puis s'apprêta à lui lancer une des remarques acerbes dont elle seule avait le secret, lorsque le silence de la pièce fut brisé par un sanglot.

Granger pleurait.

Pansy la vit se recroqueviller sur elle-même, posant son front contre ses genoux. Elle passa les mains derrière sa tête et ses doigts se resserraient avec force autour de ses boucles brunes.  
Des sanglots secouaient son corps frêle tandis que les plaintes qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres sonnaient comme un supplice aux oreilles de Pansy qui sentit son cœur se serrer.  
Ses cris désespérés autant que ses pleurs avaient le pouvoir de la chambouler. Elle détestait Granger. C'était évident, mais pas comme ça… A ce stade c'était inhumain. Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de si bouleversant. C'était comme si toute la souffrance, la peine et le désespoir de la jeune fille résonnait sur une seule et même onde sonore à lui en lacérer les tympans.  
Le point d'Hermione s'abattit avec force sur la marche à côté d'elle tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient d'intensité, de détresse et de rage.  
Insupportable. Oui, c'était le mot qui convenait.

Trop pour Pansy, qui cette fois ci épargna sa victimes privilégiée de ses piques acerbes et choisit de rebrousser chemin en refermant discrètement la porte.

Elle resta un instant assise au pied de son lit, bouleversée. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine d'ajuste sa serviette qui ne masquait plus rien de sa féminité. Elle n'était pas le genre de personnes dont les yeux s'embuent chaque fois qu'ils voient quelqu'un verser une larme, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait du mal à retrouver la bonne humeur qu'elle avait égarée dans le couloir quelque part entre sa chambre et la salle de bain des préfets.

Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? La bande de gentils compères rebaptisée le Trio Légendaire par les journaux sorciers du monde entier avait vaincu le mage noire et écarté définitivement toute menace. La jeune fille semblait avoir sombré dans une profonde dépression. Pourquoi ? N'avaient-ils pas vaincu ? Et puis pourquoi avait-elle choisit de rester à Poudlard ? Elle n'avait pas une famille, cette fille ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Pansy qui se jura qu'elles ne resteraient pas longtemps sans réponses. Poussée autant par sa curiosité malsaine grandissante que par un sentiment inconnu qui la tenaillait, la jeune fille se redressa et entreprit de se rhabiller.

Elle enfila le boxer qu'elle venait d'enlever, et remit sa jupe, puis elle attrapa sa chemise, dont elle attacha distraitement trois des boutons. Elle sauta dans ses ballerines et couru en direction de la salle de bain, manquant de glisser sur un exemplaire de « Potions for dummies »

Voyant que Granger ne se trouvait plus dans la salle de bain, elle la traversa en courant avant de passer la porte menant à la chambre de la griffondor.

Elle n'y était plus. « Mais combien de temps je suis restée assise là, moi ? » Se demanda-t-elle, incrédule, avant de franchir la porte qui elle le devinait, menait à la salle commune des griffondor.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, guère surprise du décor. « En gros, la salle commune des serpentards, mais en rouge et or. Qu'elle inventivité ! » Elle ignora les jumelles Patils, endeuillées, qui la regardaient de leurs yeux larmoyants et quitta la salle commune en passant par le portrait de la grosse dame, même plus étonnée, tant elle était habituée aux vas et viens incessants d'élèves de différentes maisons, désormais.

Tout en bas du grand escalier, elle aperçut la silhouette de Granger, dont la crinière bouclée flottait derrière elle.  
Elle dévala l'escalier à toute allure, manquant de tomber une fois ou deux.  
Une fois arrivée dans le parc, Pansy regarda tout autour d'elle attentivement. Plus aucune trace de la jeune fille, et il faisait nuit noire, maintenant, ce qui réduisait grandement son champ de vision.

Pansy marcha un peu à l'aveuglette en direction du lac. Toujours rien à l'horizon. Elle manqua de trébucher une fois de plus. La jeune fille poussa un juron sonore en se baissant pour ramasser l'objet qui avait failli avoir raison d'elle. Une fiole. Elle était encore chaude, comme si une personne venait tout juste de l'avoir en main, avant elle. « Granger… » Elle porta la fiole à son nez et reconnu l'odeur nauséabonde de sang de dragon et d'une épice qu'elle identifia comme de la résine d'oliban.

« Allez ! Fais un effort ! Souvient toi ! » Souffla la jeune fille, tentant de ses remémorer les cours de potions soporifiques de Snape.

« Sang de dragon… un des meilleurs antidouleurs qui soit. Résine d'oliban… » Elle grogna de frustration. Par Merlin, n'aurait-elle pas pu être plus attentive en 6ème année ?

Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'une lueur de compréhension lui lacéra l'esprit avec la violence d'un coup de fouet. « Est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de… »

Un tranquillisant très puissant.

Pansy se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction du lac, bien décidée à ne pas laisser à Granger le temps de mettre à exécution sa sombre entreprise.

Et c'est là qu'elle la vit. Debout au bord de l'eau, la tête levée, rejetant en arrière ses longues boucles sombres. Rassurée, elle cessa de courir, et marcha d'un pas mal assuré en direction de la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle prit le temps de se demander ce qui lui prenait, réflexion qui fut immédiatement balayée de son esprit lorsqu'elle vit les larmes qui constellaient le visage de la griffondor briller à la lumière de la lune.

Elle s'approcha lentement jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière Hermione.

Ne sachant que dire, mais étant certaine que la jeune fille était consciente de sa présence, elle ressentit cette émotion rendue quasi inconnue, avec le temps. La gêne.

La griffondor restait debout là, immobile. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, sans prononcer un mot, ce qui avait le don de mettre Pansy particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Après tout, elle n'était pas son amie, elle ne pouvait pas arriver avec un « Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas, ma douce ? » (Bien que ce soit ce qu'une partie d'elle avait envie de faire). Elle se mit une calque mentale pour ce qu'elle venait de penser.

« Je… -» Commença-t-elle à bafouiller. Pas très serpentard, tout ça, se ressaisit elle.

« Je voulais te rendre ça. » Fit-elle d'une voix plus assurée, cette fois. Elle fronça les sourcils et continua sur un ton plus agressif. « J'ai failli me retrouver par terre ! Si tu garder tes déchets pour toi, ça m'ar- »

Un nouveau sanglot d'Hermione l'interrompit. Elle vit ses épaules remuer doucement.  
Pansy écarquilla les yeux, et garda da sa main la fiole qu'elle était en train de tendre à la griffondor, dos à elle.

« Tu n'es pas chez ta famille ? » Reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait plus douce, bien décidée à ménager ses émotions.

Hermione essuya les larmes sur ses joues d'un revers de manche.

« Oubliette » Murmura-t-elle simplement d'une voix brisée.

C'était suffisant pour Pansy qui saisit immédiatement et qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'elle avait fait était véritablement héroïque.

« On peut inverser le sort, tu sais… »

« Ils sont en Australie, et puis… Je n'en ai pas très envie pour le moment… »

Pansy devina sans mal ce qui la perturbait. Après tout, raconter ce qui s'est passé, c'est avant tout revivre le traumatisme une seconde fois… Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, ne pas se moquer de la jeune fille ne lui coutait pas un effort surhumain. Maintenant que toutes ces histoires de pureté du sang étaient derrière elle, Granger n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorcière comme les autres. Une sorcière plongée dans une profonde détresse. Et son coté miss-je-sais-tout ne suffisait pas à effacer le sentiment qui tenait le cœur de Pansy dans un étau.

« J'ai été répudiée -» Fit-elle au bout d'un moment d'une voix calme. «- J'imagine que tu as entendu parler de la loi au sujet des sang-mêlés… »

« Je m'en doutais » Dit Hermione, sans pour autant prendre la peine de se retourner. Elle savait que ce serait la seule chose qui expliquerait que Pansy soit encore à Poudlard. Elle l'avait déjà aperçue plusieurs fois dans la salle de bain des préfets.  
Hermione ne pleurait plus. Surprise, elle écoutait ce que Pansy avait à lui dire, se préparant à la remarque cinglante qui pointait au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès.

« Plus d'héritage, de noblesse, ni même de nom, à vrai dire. »  
Hermione ne dit toujours rien.  
« Non pas que je souffre de cette situation -» Continua Pansy, «- Mais je… -»

Elle s'interrompit. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Tourner autour du pot ne la mènerai à rien.

« Je sais ce qui tu as l'intention de faire. »  
Hermione hausse les épaules et ne dit pas un mot.  
« Et je me demande comment on a pu t'envoyer à griffondor. »

Voilà. La remarque qu'elle attendait.

« Je l'ai envisagé. » Dit simplement Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas… » Demanda Pansy, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça. Quand je t'ai vu me suivre en courant, c'est comme si… -» elle s'interrompit. «- Laisse tomber. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Parkinson. » Termina Hermione en s'éloignant d'un pas.

Pansy fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase, et se concentra sur la première partie. « Comme si mon sort avait de l'importance pour quelqu'un » termina-t-elle dans sa tête.  
La griffondor avait beau être entourée par ses amis, elle se sentait exclue. Le rouquin avait l'intention de fêter sa victoire au sein de sa famille aimante, Potter avait immédiatement demandé la sœur de ce dernier en mariage. Tous semblaient avoir définitivement fait une croix sur la guerre et profitait de leur bonheur. Tous, sauf Hermione, qui n'était visiblement pas encore prête à oublier tout ça et à passer à autre chose. D'un côté, eux n'avaient pas été retenus prisonniers pendant des jours dans le manoir du seigneur des ténèbres et Pansy ne savait que trop bien ce qu'ils avaient dû lui faire subir. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit.

« Il ne savent pas que tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, persuadée qu'elle avait dit à ses amis qu'elle transplanait pour l'Australie.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, des sanglots étouffés secouaient de nouveau son corps frêle. Elle ne voulait pas être un obstacle à leur bonheur retrouvé. Et l'annonce de ce que Mcnair et Nott lui avaient fait subir serait suffisante à ruiner en eux toute parcelle de joie.

Le cœur de Pansy se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle battit très rapidement des paupières, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions.

Elle savait ce qui lui était arrivé il y a deux mois de ça. Elle ne savait pas en revanche qui étaient les coupables, mais elle savait ce que vivait la jeune fille, pour l'avoir elle-même subie, il y a des années de ça, dans un contexte tout à fait différent. Sa main se serra avec force autour de la petite fiole de potion. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et les images défilaient dans sa tête. Elle imaginait Hermione, dans ce cachot sordide, hurlant de toutes ses forces, soumise à la pire torture qui soit, l'atrocité de son traitement étouffés à coup d'insonorus. Pansy retenait à grande peine ses larmes. Elle avait envie de hurler et de jeter des Avada Kedavra a tout vas. Comment avait-elle pu être assez bête pour ne pas y penser avant ?

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manches, et fit de son mieux pour paraitre aussi calme que possible. Ses mains tremblaient et elle lâcha la petite fiole dans l'herbe.

C'est alors qu'elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la faire pivoter dans sa direction, et elle la prit dans ses bras, évitant soigneusement son regard larmoyant.  
Pansy pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.  
Elle glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules et serra la jeune fille contre elle se toute ses forces.

Hermione, complètement sonnée par cette soudaine marque d'affection autant que par la puissance des actifs de la potion qu'elle avait ingérée, resta parfaitement immobile, ses bras tremblant le long du corps.

Pansy resserra d'avantage son étreinte. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains dans la chevelure d'Hermione. Ses doigts de perdirent au cœur de son épaisse crinière brune. Elle se mit à caresser ses longues boucles douces comme la soie.  
D'un geste inassuré, la griffondor entoura sa taille fine de ses bras.

Quelque peu mal à l'aise, ses pleurs se calmèrent. Elle pouvait tout sentir du corps mince de la serpentard plaqué contre le siens. Les caressent dans ses cheveux l'apaisaient et la main posée contre la peau de sa nuque la rassuraient. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais toujours est-il que cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Elle avait tant souhaité un geste de réconfort après ces actes sur lesquels elle avait été incapable de poser des mots. Et voilà qu'ils venaient d'une des personnes les plus inattendues qui soit. Tout cela lui semblait irréel. D'ailleurs, elle n'y aurait pas cru, sil elle n'avait pu sentir le cœur battant de rage de Pansy contre sa poitrine.

Pansy enfouie son visage dans la chevelure épaisse de la griffondor, s'imprégnant du doux parfum d'amande qui en émanait. Sa main glissait entre ses boucles brunes et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle sentait les bras de la jeune fille autour de sa taille qui semblaient demander toujours plus d'intensité dans leur étreinte, son corps frêle trembler contre le sien, autant à cause du désespoir que de la timidité, son front posé sur son épaule en quête de réconfort. C'était comme si elle était en train d'accomplir un des actes les plus importants de son existence.

« Plus jamais. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je les tuerais de mes mains » Ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle ne pouvait cautionner des actes pareils.  
« Mais en attendant, tu ne passeras plus une seule seconde de ta vie seule. » Ajouta-t-elle, récitant ses mots qu'elle aurait tant voulu entendre, à l'époque.  
« Je sais ce que tu ressens, je te le jure sur ma propre vie. Et je ne laisserai pas t'arriver ce qui m'est arrivée ».

Hermione s'apaisa quelque peu. Elle ne montra pas sa surprise à l'entente des mots de la jeune fille. Elle aimerait tant y croire.

« Je ne te laisserais plus une minute en paix » Continua Pansy, qui ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. « Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, peu importe ce dont tu as besoin… »

Elle n'aurai jamais pensé s'entendre dire des choses pareilles à la miss-je-sais-tout un jour, mais elle se sentait le devoir de le faire, bien qu'elle ne représente absolument rien à ses yeux, rien, si ce n'est la petite fille qu'elle avait été.  
Ce serait sa thérapie à elle, autant que celle d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? » Balbutia Hermione lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à trouver ses mots.  
Elle caressa d'une main timide le bas du dos de Pansy à travers son chemisier.

La jeune fille, troublée par cette nouvelle sensation fit de son mieux pour masquer à quel point elle aimait ce contact.

« Parce que c'est comme ça. Tu ne sais pas tout, visiblement… » Ajouta-t-elle. Le ton de sa voix démentait totalement la nature agressive de sa phrase. « Contrairement à toi, je sais ce dont tu as besoin. De compagnie. Tu ne veux peut être pas mêler tes amis à cette histoire, mais te renfermer sur toi-même est certainement la pire chose que tu pourrais faire. Maintenant je suis celle qui partage ce secret. »

Elle posa sa main derrière la tête d'Hermione et serra avec force ses boucles entre ses doigts.

La griffondor eu un léger sourire. L'ingestion fréquente de cette potion changeait complètement la manière dont elle réfléchissait. Et elle ne prit même pas la peine de se demander si Pansy la menait en bateau, tant elle voulait y croire.

Elle eut un léger sanglot, incapable de mettre des mots sur le sentiment de gratitude qui s'était emparé d'elle.

Pansy ferma les yeux et du se retenir de déposer un baiser dans le cou offert de la jeune fille. Voilà maintenant que ses émotions autant que son propre corps lui jouaient des tours. Elle se contenta d'enfouir de nouveau son visage dans ses boucles délicatement parfumées.

Lentement, elle relâcha la jeune fille, et celle-ci la couvrait d'un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore.

« Merlin ce qu'elle est belle » Pensa la serpentard, détaillant son visage orné de sa sublime crinière brune. Ses yeux brillants de larmes la fixaient. Elle n'en avait jamais remarqué la forme en amandes, avant. Et ses petites lèvres roses entrouvertes…

Pansy se surpris avec honte à penser à des choses qu'elles n'auraient jamais crus possible auparavant.  
Elle entraina la jeune fille et elles commencèrent à marcher en direction du château.

Hermione répondit à ses questions et lui raconta. Le manoir, le cachot, les endoloris, le reste…  
Pansy se sentit obligée de ne pas ignorer les siennes, et compta vaguement sa chambre de petite fille, son oncle, le silence…  
C'est fou ce que leurs expériences aussi similaires que traumatisantes avaient eu le pouvoir de les rapprocher.  
Tantôt Hermione pleurait, tantôt elle comptait les faits avec le détachement qui lui était propre, puis vint la question qu'elle retenait depuis un certain temps.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es mon amie, maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, se sentant comme une petite fille de maternelle.

Elle rougit. Elle venait de se rendre totalement ridicule. Pansy sourit avec un air mauvais. Hermione baissa la tête tout en continuant de marcher.

« Bien sûr, que je suis ton amie. » Finit-elle par répondre, d'une voix douce.

Hermione respira de nouveau, et elles continuèrent leur route vers le château. Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à la bifurcation qui séparaient l'accès à la salle commune des serpentards de celle des griffondor, elle sorti de sa rêverie.

« Ecoute… Je suis désolée de t'avoir mêlée à tout ça. Si tu pouvais s'il te plait n'en parler à personne, je t'en serais très reconnaissante. » Fit Hermione, très honteuse.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Pansy lui jeta un regarde plein de mépris. Les choses ne changent donc jamais.

« Sinon, ça t'arrive d'accorder de l'importance à ce que tu disent les autres ? A moins que ça te soit impossible si il ne s'agit pas d'un professeur…» Lança la serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione, piquée au vif voulu répliquer, mais Pansy l'interrompit en attrapant son bras avec douceur.

« Allez viens là. » Dit-elle simplement, en emmenant une Hermione interdite avec elle, en direction de la salle commune des serpentards.

« Pas toute seule. » Rappela-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le professeur McGonagall qui descendait le grand escalier eu un sourire bienveillant. Elle rebroussa chemin, heureuse que quelqu'un d'autre se soit chargée de la lourde tâche qui lui incombait. Il y avait-il une seule chose au monde qu'il soit possible de cacher au professeur Dumbledore ? Se surprit-elle à penser.

« Voilà, on y est. » Fit simplement Pansy en ramassant les livres qui se trouvaient sur le sol, un peu honteuse.

Hermione regarde autour d'elle, mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pansy avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas de passer le nuit seule. Elle ne dormait pas ou peu, à moins d'avoir pris une potion du sommeil sans rêves.

« J'en ai, si tu veux. » Dit Pansy, devinant ce à quoi elle était en train de songer. « Mais il faudra essayer de t'en passer, dans quelques semaines. L'usage prolongé, c'est vraiment pas… -»

« Je sais. » L'interrompit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Pansy acheva de ranger le dernier livre dans la bibliothèque.

« J'ai des pyjama dans ce tiroir » Commença-t-elle à expliquer.

« Ma chambre est de l'autre côté de cette porte. Je pense que tu le sais mieux que moi… » Dit Hermione, gênée à l'idée que Pansy ne lui propose une petite nuisette transparente. Ce type de tenue collait tellement à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la serpentard.

Pansy accepta mais insista pour la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. La griffondor, mal à l'aise chercha une façon de lui dire « bonne nuit ».  
La jeune fille ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'entraina vers sa propre chambre, devinant ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, Hermione, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, resta debout près de l'armoire, tandis que Pansy s'asseyait en tailleur sur son lit.

« Bon alors, je ne sais pas si tu es déjà fatiguée, mais j'ai des jeux, par mal de bouquins, ou alors on peut descendre manger un truc, si tu veux… Tiens, tu n'as qu'à mettre tes affaires dans mon tiroir. Tu peux aussi emprunter des trucs… » Elle jeta un œil à la jupe qui arrivait aux genoux d'Hermione et à sa chemise coupée droite. « Je pense que ce ne serait pas du luxe. »

Insensible à cette remarque la jeune fille fut néanmoins surprise que la serpentard lui propose de piocher dans sa garde-robe comme il elles étaient de vieille copines.

« Sinon, j'ai de quoi prendre l'apéro, mais ce sera plus pour demain soir, parce que là, je suis crevée. »

Hermione ne comprit pas qu'elle faisait allusion à de l'alcool.

« Je suis fatiguée aussi. » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Dodo, alors.» conclu Pansy en se levant. « Je prendrais ma douche demain matin. »

La jeune fille se mit dos à Hermione et enleva ses ballerines. Elle commença à détacher les trois boutons de son chemisier blanc.

« Pyjama ! » Fit Pansy, devinant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

Elle enleva son chemisier, dévoilant son dos nus à Hermione. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de remettre son soutien-gorge lorsqu'elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite. Celle-ci ne put masquer son trouble lorsqu'elle aperçut la poitrine de la serpentard dans le miroir.  
Pansy croisa le regard de son reflet, et se retourna pour faire face à une Hermione rouge vif.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis filles. » Fit-elle d'une voix très calme en se délectant du regard d'Hermione sur sa poitrine parfaite. Elle n'en montrait rien, mais sentir les yeux de la jeune fille posés à cet endroit de son corps l'excitait énormément.

Elle se rapprocha d'un pas lent.

Hermione était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait presque jamais vu une autre fille torse nue avant. Enfin… Il y avait bien Lavande, une fois, puis ce qu'elles partagent le même dortoir. Elle se rappelait avoir trouvé cette disproportion inesthétique et s'être demandée si il était normal que les siens soient si petits en comparaison.  
Ceux de Pansy étaient totalement différents. Ils n'étaient pas tombants, et n'avaient pas cet aspect « flasque » qu'elle trouvait inesthétique. Ils étaient fermes, et soulignaient à merveille la taille fine et les hanches arrondies de la jeune fille. Elle aurait pu les qualifier de « beaux »… Enfin… Si elle avait été attirée par les filles, bien évidemment.

Lorsqu'elle fut juste en face d'elle, Pansy parla à nouveau d'une voix très calme et calculatrice.

« On est faite pareilles, tu sais. Pas besoin d'être si gênée. »

Hermione fixait la jeune fille droit dans les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer sa quasi nudité.

Elle avait toujours considéré que la poitrine était quelque chose qui appartenait au domaine de l'intime. La seule personne ayant jamais vu la sienne était Victor, mais elle n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Nott et Mcnair l'avaient qualifiée de « plate » et n'avaient heureusement pas touché à sa chemise, mais elle ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Sa façon de voir la chose était très certainement due à son manque d'amies filles, comme l'avait souligné Pansy. Alors elle essayait de paraitre aussi naturelle que possible, bien que la vue de la poitrine de la jeune fille éveillait en elle une sorte de fascination qu'elle ne saurait expliquer.

Pansy se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son visage arborait une expression parfaitement neutre. Ces yeux bleus la scrutaient attentivement, guettant la moindre preuve qui trahirait son malaise. Elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille adepte des potions lissantes à outrance qu'elle avait connue en première année. Ces cheveux autrefois lisses et grossièrement coupés au bol étaient maintenant très ondulés et lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Fidèle à elle-même, une frange obscurcissait son visage mâte aux traits de poupée. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et bien dessinées arboraient une douce couleur rose qui se mariait à merveille avec sa complexion brune.  
Elle était tout simplement sublime.

Elle expliquait la popularité de la jeune fille par son caractère hautain et sa superficialité, mais elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.  
Son regarde dériva malgré elle sur sa poitrine. Honteuse, elle refoula les pensées obscènes qui lui virent à l'esprit tandis qu'elle détaillait les mamelons bruns de la jeune fille. Elle s'empressa de relever les yeux, Pansy pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant à quoi Hermione pouvait bien être en train de penser.

Elle se sentait tout à fait ridicule à côté d'elle, et se trouvait pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine en comparaison. Sa poitrine menue lui semblait sans intérêt et les traits de son visage grossiers à souhait. Sans parler de la touffe qui lui servait de cheveux. Après tout, n'était-elle pas « la sang de bourbe plate et à peine bonne à… »

Pansy l'interrompit dans ses sombres pensées.

« Ne les laisse pas te façonner à leur image. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Hermione haussa un sourcil interloqué tandis que Pansy se rapprochait d'avantage.

« Tu dois te réapproprier ton corps. C'est très important. »

La griffondor ne comprenais toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu n'es pas ce qu'ils ont pu dire de toi. » Continua-t-elle en commençant à déboutonner la chemise d'Hermione. « Et ton corps est quelque chose qui n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à toi… Quelque chose de magnifique. »

Hermione rougit furieusement mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de déboutonner sa chemise.

« Il est important de retrouver ton estime de toi, quitte à sublimer tout ce qui est beau, chez toi. »

Elle fit glisser la chemise de la jeune fille le long de ses bras et l'envoya rejoindre la sienne au sol.  
Hermione tentait de lutter contre sa pudeur excessive, mais écoutait avec attention ce que Pansy lui disait.  
Celle-ci n'avait pas cessé de la fixer droit dans les yeux, même lorsqu'elle la déshabillait.

« Tu es une très jolie fille, tu sais… -» Commença-t-elle.  
Hermione l'interrompit furieusement.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… -»  
Pansy l'ignora et continua sa tirade.

« Tu as de très jolis yeux noisettes, avec une belle forme en amande » dit-elle avec un sourire.  
« Un teint superbe, hâlée en été comme en hiver » elle caressa doucement la joue d'Hermione avec son pouce. Celle-ci voulu lui dire qu'elle avait tort, mais elle fut de nouveau interrompue.

« Des jolies lèvres roses, alors que je ne pense même pas qu'elles aient jamais vues un tube de rouge à lèvre » Elle caressa la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione du bout de son index. La jeune fille frémit à ce contact.

Puis Pansy se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien qui sépare les deux jeune filles. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, tandis que Pansy écrasait ses seins nus contre le tissus de son soutient gorge. Elle pouvait sentir son corps tout entier plaqué contre le sien.

La serpentard se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione comme elle l'avait fait récemment. S'étonnant une nouvelle fois de leur douceur malgré leur aspect touffu.

« Tu as les plus beaux cheveux qu'il m'ai jamais été donnée de voir » Hermione eu un rire jaune, se remémorant les années de moqueries venant d'elle.

« Long, et doux comme de la soie. » Sa main effleura la nuque d'Hermione ce qui la fit frissonner une fois de plus. « Un ensemble de boucles épaisses, un volume de rêve… »

Elle enfouie de nouveau son visage dans la crinière brune d'Hermione qui laissa échapper un soupir imperceptible lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune fille dans son cou.  
Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Pansy faisait toutes ses choses, mais elles avaient le mérite de fonctionner. Toutes ses caresses et ses compliments, l'aider à comprendre à quels point les mots blessants auxquels elle avait eu le droit étaient injustifiés, et que ce n'était pas le contact humain qui était à proscrire, comme elle se l'était dit, lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec Ron, mais bien le contact dans la violence.  
Les doigts de Pansy glissaient dans sa chevelure en lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Toute cette douceur, et ces mots qui l'envoutaient comme nuls sortilège n'en aurait le pouvoir… Le corps chaud de Pansy contre le sien la rendait très mal à l'aise, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait mis fin à leur étreinte.

Les mains de Pansy descendirent le long de son corps et se posèrent sur sa taille. Hermione aimait le contact chaud contre sa peau nue.

« Un corps sublime… » Continua-t-elle, tandis que ses main suivaient le chemin décrit par ses mots. « Une taille fine, un dos joliment cambré, de belles hanches »  
Hermione frémit quand elle passa sa main à cette endroit, ça, additionné à son souffle chaud dans sa gorge lui faisaient découvrir des sensations sur lesquelles elle était incapable de mettre un nom.  
On ne l'avait jamais touchée de cette façon. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de caresses, Ron semblait la considérer comme une sorte de Saint Graal à ne surtout pas souiller de ses mains, et Victor comme une paire de seins dotée de la capacité de parler.  
Elle trouvait plutôt ironique que ces petits amis aient été complètement incapable de la faire découvrir ces choses, alors qu'une simple amie pour qui ce contact n'avait rien de plaisant ni de sexuel y arrivait…

« Une poitrine que je devine très jolie » Continua Pansy.

Les battements du cœur d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'elle plaqua ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione pour resserrer d'avantage leur étreinte et qu'elle frotta imperceptiblement sa poitrine nue contre le sienne.  
Elle osa un rapide coup d'œil et cette vue provoqua une douce réaction au niveau de sa féminité.  
Elle fit de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était, de peur que Pansy ne mette fin à leur étreinte, et surtout de peur qu'elle ne la dégoute.  
Elle était tellement troublée qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de se demander pourquoi une fille la mettait dans un état pareil.

Elle devait l'avouer, les rares fois où elle se surprenait à fantasmer avant d'aller dormir, c'était la plupart du temps au sujet de filles qu'elles connaissaient. Elle les imaginait nues, en train de se caresser. Elle s'était toujours dit que c'était tout à fait normal, et qu'elle faisait ça pour se donner plus d'idées de choses à reproduire sur elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas attirée par les filles, voyons !

Pansy, elle avait énormément de mal à garder son calme. Le regard d'Hermione l'avait comme électrisée, certes, mais cela n'expliquait pas l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle voulait véritablement l'aider à se sortit de ce malaise, elle ne mentait pas et ne cherchais pas à manipuler la jeune fille pour profiter d'elle, simplement, il lui était impossible de garder son calme lorsqu'elle la caressait de cette façon, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait résister à la tentation de la toucher.

Elle du retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle frotta imperceptiblement ses tétons durcis contre le satin du soutien-gorge d'Hermione, priant pour que la jeune fille n'est pas remarqué ce mouvement qui la ferait passer pour une perverse. Elle mourrait d'envie de de lui enlever cette barrière de tissus pour sentir sa poitrine contre la sienne, de prendre ses seins qu'elle imaginait fermes et rebondis entre ses mains et de caresser avec les siens ses tétons durcis.  
Cependant, elle n'en ferait rien. Elle savait bien que la dernière chose dont Hermione avait besoin, à l'heure actuelle était d'une nouvelle intrusion dans son intimité.  
Contrairement à elle, Pansy se savait attirée par les filles, bien plus que par les garçons, à vrai dire, et elle adorait ça. Après tout, ce n'était que la suite logique de son obsession pour sa poitrine.  
Et cette étreinte qui n'avait plus guère d'amicale que le nom, était une délicieuse torture provoquant des réactions pulsatiles au niveau de son intimité.

Elle résista à la tentation de caresser la poitrine de la jeune fille qui trouverait ce geste bien trop suspect, et fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Elle descendit sa jupe grise, et la laissa tomber au le sol, dévoilant une petite culotte noire en satin.

« Et de fines jambes… » Fit Pansy, l'air de rien, en caressant maintenant la cuisse d'Hermione d'une main distraite.

« Tu n'as rien à envier à qui que ce soit » Conclu-t-elle l'air de rien, tentant de rester impassible aux mouvements de la jeune fille qui semblait maintenant chercher à provoquer le frottement contre la poitrine de Pansy.  
Persuadée qu'elle se faisait des idées, elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione était particulièrement troublée lorsque Pansy caressait sa cuisse de cette manière. Surtout lorsqu'elle remontait vers son entre-jambes. Et les frottements de la poitrine de Pansy contre la sienne avait fait durcir le bout de ses seins qui envoyaient maintenant dans tout son corps de délicieuses décharges de plaisir.

Maintenant elle le savait, ce contact l'excitait. Jugeant que c'était une réaction parfaitement mécanique, elle n'y prêta pas réellement attention. C'était son corps qui réagissait. Pas comme si elle était attirée par les filles, qu'elle idée !

Pansy posa doucement ses mains dans le dos de la griffondor, l'attirant un peu plus près. Elle frotta à nouveau sa poitrine contre la sienne, Hermione se cambra légèrement à ce contact et rejeta la tête en arrière. Pansy ne put résister lorsqu'elle vit son cou offert se mit à y déposer des baisers.  
Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement et posa instinctivement sa main droite sur la taille de Pansy, une délicieusement sensation pulsatile au bas ventre.

A mesure qu'elle continuait, Hermione laissait sa main glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le sein de Pansy, dont elle caressait les contours du bout des doigts.

Cette dernière ressentit une vague d'excitation lui traverser le bas ventre, et avança de façon à plaquer Hermione contre le mur, embrassant, léchant, suçant la peau de son cou avec délectation.

Hermione laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement quand Pansy posa sa main tout près de son sein gauche, résistant à la tentation de le caresser.  
A présent, était tout à fait consciente du degré d'excitation de la griffondor.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » Finit par demander Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre.

Pansy laissa sa main libre glisser le long de la cambrure de son dos, et cessa la douce torture que faisait subir sa bouche au cou d'Hermione.

« Moi ? » Demanda-t-elle avait un air innocent. « Je t'aide à assimiler les sensations agréables -» Elle frotta de nouveau sa poitrine contre celle d'Hermione qui se cambra très légèrement contre le mur «- avec les choses agréables. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Pansy qui se délectait de la voir ainsi.

« Pourquoi ? » Fut-elle capable de demander.

« Parce que… Ce serait dommage que tu nous fasses un blocage, plus tard… Je connais beaucoup de garçons qui… -»

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. » Coupa Hermione. Pansy la regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui la troubla intensément. « Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça… »

Le visage de Pansy prit une expression qu'Hermione ne fut pas capable de déchiffrer. Puis elle sourit.

« Ou une fille, alors… » Dit-elle, avant de recommencer, à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Hermione ne répondit que par un gémissement, et glissa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Pansy.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette première partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toute critique. Qu'il s'agisse de mon style, des nombreuses fautes d'orthographe que j'ai du laisser, et tout simplement de l'histoire elle même.

J'espère que vous y prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.  
A très bientôt, et merci encore de m'avoir lue.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note :**

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews d'encouragement.  
Je n'ai pas écrit de fanfictions depuis longtemps, et j'avais peur que vous trouviez celle ci décevante... Surtout en sachant que c'était mon premier Yuri.  
Je viens de terminer le second chapitre.

Quand je pense que c'était supposé être un One-shot... Je me retrouve maintenant à écrire minimum 3 chapitres...  
Merci encore pour vos petits mots de soutiens, ils sont tellement encourageants.

Merci notamment à :  
Matmat, Fifty-kris et Yuri-fic Pour vos petits mots d'encouragement

et à modigou29 pour le follow.

En espérant que vous aimerez la suite.

* * *

Au bout d'un instant trop court au goût des deux jeunes filles, Pansy arrêta la torture qu'elle faisait subir à la peau si sensible du cou d'Hermione.

Elle enfouie une fois de plus sa tête dans sa chevelure bouclée, humant le parfum enivrant de l'amande douce, avant de reculer lentement. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur les lèvres rougies de plaisir de la jeune fille et elle résista à la tentation d'y déposer un baiser.

Pas maintenant.  
Elle faisait parfois des choses simplement pour le plaisir, mais son petit côté vieillot la rendait intimement persuadée que les baisers étaient une chose à réserver à la personne que l'on aime, et qui nous aime profondément en retour.

« Gnangnan à souhait » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Hermione ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Et si on allait s'allonger, cette fois ? » Proposa-t-elle.

Hermione fit 'oui' de la tête. Pansy recula et elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler du regard une nouvelle fois la poitrine parfaite de la serpentard. Celle-ci ne dit rien, mais ne se priva pas d'en faire de même.

Hermione mit le pyjama qu'elle avait ramené (un bas de jogging gris et un T-shirt blanc serré) au-dessus de ses sous-vêtements, et Pansy enfila simplement un long débardeur.

Elle but la potion du sommeil sans rêve que lui avait donnée Pansy, puis, cette dernière éteignit toutes les lumières d'un mouvement de baguette et se glissa sous les draps. Hermione la suivit, timidement.

Une fois sous les draps chauds, Pansy se retourna sur elle-même pour faire face à Hermione.  
Celle-ci semblait très mal à l'aise. Le silence de la pièce lui faisait un peu peur, et elle n'aimait pas se retrouver dans le noir.

« Viens là… » Fit Pansy d'une voix douce en blottissant la jeune fille contre elle.

« Je suis juste… Pas très rassurée, la nuit » Confia Hermione, mal à l'aise.

La couverture de satin était doublée d'un drap de soie qui caressait agréablement sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle poussa un petit soupir satisfait quand Pansy se mit à passer la main dans son épaisse chevelure bouclée.

« Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre qui masquait son inquiétude et sa rage.  
Elle sentit Hermione faire 'oui' de la tête. Elle n'en était pas surprise.

« Demain, on te préparera une potion plus adaptée que ce truc que tu prends » Dit-elle en repensant avec horreur à son puissant filtre antidouleur doublé d'un calmant.

Elle ne serait pas surprise que les médecins de Sainte-Mango utilisent le même type de mélange pour les amputations d'urgences. Encore quelques semaines de ce traitement, et la pauvre fille finirait avec la vigueur d'un brocoli.  
Elle avait la recette d'un filtre antidépresseur qui devrait lui permettre de mieux passer ses journées, sans pour autant dénaturer la personnalité de l'adolescente, mais elle aurait besoin des capacités supérieures à la moyenne de la griffondor pour préparer un breuvage d'une telle complexité.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? » Fini par demander Hermione, perplexe. Ne se trouvait-elle pas dans la chambre de la préfète de serpentard ? Et à plus forte raison dans son lit ? C'était quand même quelque chose de relativement inhabituel, surtout lorsque l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle était blottie contre elle, la tête posée sur sa poitrine…

Pansy réfléchi un instant. Elle-même n'en savait rien. La douleur de la jeune fille la touchait et faisait ressortir ce qu'il existait de plus sombre en elle. Une fois toutes ces conneries de pureté du sang mises de côté, il n'y avait plus aucune raison qu'elle traite Hermione différemment.

La griffondor ne pouvait pas le savoir, ayant été la cible privilégiée de ses sautes d'humeur et de sa mauvaise foi, mais Pansy avait toujours été une jeune fille attentionnée et agréable, avec les membres de sa propre maison, en tout cas. Elle prenait soin des élèves de première année et avait passé de nombreuses nuits blanches à préparer des fioles de potions du sommeil sans rêve pour les nouveaux qui ne parvenaient pas à dormir, tant l'angoisse de la première nuit à Poudlard se faisait ressentir, à écouter des jeunes filles en larmes se confier au sujet de leurs petits amis infidèles, à calmer les terreurs nocturnes de ceux ayant vécu le même calvaire, sans pour autant jamais se dévoiler à ce sujet.

Elle était véritablement une personne bienveillante. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-on fait d'elle la préfète de serpentard si elle malmenait ses semblables de la même façon que les élèves des autres maisons ?

« Je… J'en avais envie, tout simplement. » Fit-elle, vexée qu'Hermione n'ai jamais été capable de la cerner.

La griffondor voulu lui poser des questions au sujet de leurs précédentes étreintes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les formuler.

« Et pour ce qui est de… » Commença-t-elle gênée.

Un silence stérile s'installe dans la pièce.

« Quoi de plus normal ? » Répondit simplement Pansy. « Lorsque l'on cherche à réconforter quelqu'un… Tu ne prends jamais tes amis dans tes bras ? »

Hermione fit 'oui' de la tête, heureuse de pouvoir enfin légitimer les actes de Pansy.

« Tu ne les embrasses jamais ? » Demanda-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

Hermione eu un sourire gêné que Pansy ne verrait jamais.

« C'est quelque chose qu'on fait aussi, pour remercier une personne qui prend soin de nous » Fit-elle d'une voix calculatrice, dans l'espoir qu'Hermione comprenne le message.

Celui-ci n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Hermione embrassa délicatement la seule zone du corps de Pansy se trouvant à proximité de ses lèves, la naissance de sa poitrine.

Celle-ci eu un rire amusé.

« Qu'elle coïncidence ! » Fit-elle en riant « Je vais te faire une petite confidence » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. « Il se trouve que je suis très sensible à cet endroit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Tu ferais mieux de ne pas continuer.»

Hermione ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais comprit que Pansy trouvait ce contact plaisant. Bien décidée à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à la peau si sensible de son cou, elle se mit à couvrir la poitrine de la jeune fille de baisers.

Pansy eu un rire faussement amusé, cherchant à masquer à quel point ce contact l'excitait. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune fille mais ne put retenir un petit gémissement lorsque celle-ci se mit à embrasser ses tétons à travers son débardeur.  
Elle sentit une chaleur se rependre entre ses jambes. Le bout de ses seins était extrêmement sensible, elle ne fit cependant rien pour tenter de calmer la sensation pulsatile au creux du pli imberbe de sa féminité. Il lui en suffisait de peu pour être excitée, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa poitrine qu'elle trouvait délicieusement attrayante. Elle imaginait déjà la jeune fille en train de lécher ses tétons et cela ne l'aidait en rien à la calmer.

D'humeur joueuse, elle souleva son débardeur pour dévoiler ses seins fermes, à la grande surprise d'Hermione.

« Je préfère dormir sein nus, en fait » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix détachée. « Mais tu peux continuer tes bisous, si tu m'es si reconnaissante que ça… »

Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, mais elle était bien décidée à montrer à Pansy qu'elle n'était pas une mauviette et que contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, sa nudité ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça… Bon… Il fallait aussi avouer que le filtre qu'elle avait ingéré additionné à la potion du sommeil sans rêve avait des effets secondaires assez proches de l'état d'ébriété, elle le savait, mais ne voulait pas embêter Pansy à ce sujet…

Timidement, elle recommença à déposer des baisers sur les seins nus de la jeune fille qui du retenir un gémissement. Quelle n'était pas sa surprise ? Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Granger se prête à son petit jeu. Elle sentit son intimité s'humidifier significativement, mais fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

Timidement, Hermione déposa un baiser sur le mamelon de Pansy qui se cambra légèrement à ce contact.

« Granger… je ne te pensais pas si téméraire… » Fit-elle, avec un air amusée, bien décidée à ne pas laisser la jeune fille savoir à quel point elle l'excitait. « Tu te venges pour tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Ce jeu commençait à vraiment lui plaire.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione embrasse tendrement le deuxième téton de Pansy qui en ressentit les répercutions jusque dans son petit boxer de dentelle. Elle sera ses jambes très fort l'une contre l'autre, provoquant un frottement qui lui fit un bien fou.

« Prend le dans ta bouche, si tu es si audacieuse » Fit-elle d'une voix douce dont suintait la perversion.

A présent, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer.

Timidement, Hermione prit son mamelon entre ses lèvres humides, ce qui arracha un gémissement à Pansy.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que la griffondor ait le courage d'aller aussi loin. Bon… elle savait que sang de dragon et potion du sommeil sans rêve ne faisaient pas bon ménage et que la jeune fille, bien que consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ne s'en rappellerai probablement jamais, mais elle n'en restait pas moins surprise.

Elle était tellement sensible à cet endroit… Elle sentait déjà les légères contractions si caractéristiques au niveau de son entre-jambes. Alanguie par, elle cette sensation, elle décida de lâcher prise.  
Elle posa ses mains sur la nuque de la jeune fille et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Continue, Hermione… S'il te plaît. »Fit-elle d'une voix douce en plaquant très délicatement la bouche de la jeune fille contre son sein gauche.

Hermione se mit à suçoter doucement son téton, en arrachant de temps à autres des gémissements à la serpentard qu'aucun autre traitement n'aurait pu exciter d'avantage.  
Les sensations que provoquait la bouche de la jeune fille autour de son mamelon la rendaient folle, mais c'était sans compter les moments où elle aspirait très légèrement le téton entre ses lèvres humides.

Pansy n'avait jamais été aussi excitée.

« Tu sais que tu me le paieras très cher, Granger. N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qui démentait l'apparente menace de sa phrase.

Hermione fit 'oui' de la tête tout en continuant à suçoter le bout de ses seins avec délice. Elle avait de nombreuses fois fantasmé à ce sujet… Mais jamais au sujet d'une fille, et encore moins au sujet de Pansy. Toujours est-il que la sensation agréable au niveau de son entre-jambe n'avait de cesse de lui intimer de continuer.

Au bout de quelques instants de ce délicieux traitement, Pansy décolla à contre cœur les lèvres de la jeune fille de sa poitrine, provoquant une exquise sensation d'aspiration et un bruit de succion qui la firent gémir et aggravèrent encore d'avantage son cas. Elle blottit Hermione contre elle, et de mit à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« J'aime beaucoup… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'aime ce que tu me fais, mais il est plus que temps que tu te reposes. Je te ferais payer cet affront un autre jour… » Souffla-t-elle tendrement en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Complètement assommée par la potion, celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Pansy quant à elle, faisait de son mieux pour se calmer, et s'endormit à son tour en serrant la griffondor contre elle, se jurant de lui rendre la pareille dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Le lendemain matin, Pansy se réveilla seule dans son lit.

Paniquée, elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Le soleil était déjà levé, et la fenêtre entre-ouverte rafraichissait agréablement la pièce.  
Les chaussures de la jeune fille étant encore là, elle n'avait pas dû aller bien loin.

Elle se leva précipitamment, et se rendit dans la salle de bain des préfets. Hermione, dos à elle finissait de ses brosser les dents. Elle se tenait debout devant le meuble de bois massif dans lequel était encastré un lavabo, face au grand miroir qui semblait à lui seul agrandir la somptueuse salle de bain des préfets.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, elle se rinça la bouche rapidement, avant de prendre un air très mal à l'aise.

« Je suis absolument désolée pour toute cette histoire. C'était la potion, je ne voulais vraiment pas… Je suis désolée c'est de ma faute, oublie ce que je t'ai dit et… -»

Pansy roula des yeux et ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle racontait. Elle portait toujours le bas de jogging et le T-shirt serré qui lui avait servi de pyjama. Ses cheveux étaient noués en chignon décoiffé et des mèches bouclées tombaient devant son visage, dont l'air effaré n'enlevait rien à se fraicheur. Ses cernes de la veille s'étaient quelque peu estompés et ses joues avaient repris une teinte rosée. « Le genre de fille dont la beauté ressort d'avantage au réveil. Mon genre de filles…» Songea rêveusement Pansy en remettant une longue mèche d'ébène derrière ses oreilles.

« Bonjour, toi. » Dit-elle simplement d'une voix douce en avançant vers une Hermione paniquée.

Elle amorça un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione s'en dépêtra tant bien que mal.

« Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça… »

Pansy lui lança un regard à glacer le sang.

« Tu mets tes amis de cotés à cette vitesse, toi ? » Ragea-t-elle en tournant les talons.

'D'un côté je n'embrasse pas les seins de mes amies' voulut-elle répliquer, justifiant son malaise.  
Hermione bafouilla quelques mots d'excuse incompréhensibles en la retenant par le bras.  
Pansy eu un sourire mauvais. Elle se retourna et enserra la taille d'Hermione de ses bras.

« Je pense chacun des mots que j'ai pu dire hier soir, compris ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, ne sachant que penser de cette situation. Elle se rappelait parfaitement des évènements de la veille ainsi que de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, en revanche, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était le « pourquoi ».

Pourquoi Pansy ? Pourquoi se confiait-elle à elle ? Pourquoi se confiait-elle en retour ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle toutes ses choses ? Pourquoi aimait-elle tant qu'elle les lui fasse? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras de cette façon ? Et surtout Pourquoi avait-elle tant aimé lui… Mmm… Merlin. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Elle se disait son amie, pourtant, elle lui faisait ressentir ces choses que seul un petit ami était supposé lui offrir. Normalement.  
Elle aurait pu considérer quelles étaient des amies qui ont des relations sexuelles – elle frissonna à cette affreuse idée – Mais elles n'allaient pas aussi loin. Pansy ne touchait pas aux parties privées de son corps, et elles ne s'embrassaient pas non plus. Après tout, elle avait déjà vu Lavande et Patvartie s'enlacer. Le surplus de caresse devait être au dû au fait qu'elle était triste, et le reste, au mélange dangereux de potions puissantes. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas autant se poser de questions. Son esprit rationnel prenait le dessus sur des choses qui pourtant dépassaient complètement le domaine de la logique.

Quant à Pansy, bien plus lucide qu'Hermione pour ce qui est des relations humaines, elle était bien consciente de désirer la jeune fille, même si elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait mettre en danger leur amitié naissante. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de la couvrir de caresses.  
C'était l'ambiguïté de cette relation qui lui plaisait.

Pansy l'étreignit à nouveau. Hermione se laissa aller contre elle et ferma les yeux. La serpentard caressa une fois de plus ses longs cheveux.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Hermione, tandis que Pansy lui caressait le bas du dos.

« Et si on allait prendre un bain ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle recula de quelques pas, se dépêtrant de l'étreinte réconfortante de la jeune fille.

« On ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, effarée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans 'Je ne te laisserais plus une minute seule' ? » Demanda Pansy en s'éloignant pour composer l'eau d'un bain moussant au parfum vanillé. « Bon… exception faite pour les toilettes… »

Hermione resta interdite. L'eau mousseuse lui permettrait de masquer son corps nu, mais avant ? Et si Pansy tentait de nouveau de l'enlacer… Totalement nue cette fois ci ? Elle rougit furieusement à cette pensée qui pourtant la fit frissonner.

Pansy marcha lentement dans sa direction.

« Tu vas me refaire le numéro de la fillette pudique ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation, se remémorant les évènements de la veille.

Une fois en face d'Hermione, elle ôta son débardeur d'un mouvement ample. La jeune fille la regarda avec fascination dévoiler lentement son boxer noir en dentelles et sa poitrine, étirée en ovales sublimes du fait qu'elle levait les bras.  
Elle secoua la tête pour que ses longs cheveux d'ébène reprennent leur place. Des longues boucles brunes vinrent masquer le bout de ses seins érigés, de par la fraicheur qui régnait dans la pièce.  
Hermione resta un instant stupéfaite tandis que cette chaleur familière au creux de sa féminité refaisait son apparition.

« Tu te baignes toute habillée ? » Demanda Pansy, pour l'inciter à en faire de même. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur indéchiffrable. Elle pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et ses lèvres pulpeuses s'entrouvrirent très légèrement.

Hermione rougit. Elle était extrêmement pudique, mais l'idée de passer plus de temps avec Pansy avait quelque chose de très attirante. Surtout lorsque celle-ci était dénudée.

Timidement, elle souleva son T-shirt et dévoila son soutien-gorge de coton blanc. Elle croisa les bras, mal à l'aise. Pansy n'était pas collée à elle cette fois ci, elle pouvait admirer à loisir sa poitrine menue couverte de sa lingerie en V qui trahissait délicieusement le léger renflement de ses seins.  
Puis, elle détacha le ficelle de son bas de jogging de ses mains tremblante, et le laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.  
Le regard vide de toute émotion de Pansy la troublait profondément. Inconsciemment, elle y recherchait un signe d'approbation.  
Celle-ci continuait à la regarder droit dans les yeux, comme impassible.

« C'est un bon début » Finit-elle par dire, d'une voix anormalement douce.

Elle s'avança l'entement vers Hermione dont le cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

« Mais pas encore suffisant » acheva-t-elle, tandis qu'elle franchissait les quelques mètres qui la séparait encore de la jeune fille dénudée.

Hermione, dont les joues avaient pris une intense couleur écarlate détourna le regard, semblant soudain fascinée par la contemplation d'une bouteille de lait corporel au monoï, sur le rebord du lavabo.

Pansy laissa lentement ses mains glisser le long du corps tremblant de la jeune fille et lui décroisa les bras. Elle remonta ensuite le long de la cambrure de son dos et s'arrêta sur les attaches de son soutien-gorge.

« Je ne le ferais pas, si tu n'en a vraiment pas envie » Semblait demander son regard bleuté.

Les yeux noisettes d'Hermione croisèrent les siens une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne détourne de nouveau le regard.

« Oui. » Semblait autoriser son sourire gêné.

Pansy défit délicatement les attaches de son soutien-gorge et le fit lentement glisser le long de ses bras en une douce caresse.  
Elle ne cessa de fixer le visage de la jeune fille, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise en baissant les yeux vers sa poitrine qu'elle mourrait pourtant d'envie de découvrir.

Hermione posa sur elle un regard timide. Pansy soutenait le sien, sans jamais que ses yeux ne dévient. Cela l'aidait à reprendre contenance.  
La serpentard ne dit pas un mot, et posa délicatement les mains sur ses propres hanches.

Elle fit lentement glisser les boxer de dentelle sombre vers le sol, dévoilant le petit pli imberbe de sa féminité.

La carnation d'Hermione tenait plus désormais du rouge carmin que du caramel.  
Elle ne put détourner son regard de la silhouette svelte de la jeune fille, tandis que celle-ci marchait dos à elle, en direction du bassin.

Elle descendit lentement les marches, faisant peu à peu disparaitre son corps dans l'eau mousseuse. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle fit volteface, ses longs cheveux d'ébène flottant autour d'elle. Elle fit un signe de la main à Hermione, l'invitant à la rejoindre, avant de se retourner, et de plonger, dévoilant pendant une fraction de seconde son postérieur aux courbes voluptueuses.

Jamais Hermione n'avait assisté à pareil spectacle.

Pansy fit quelques brasses, dos à elle, dans le but de la laisser ôter le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait sans se sentir observée.

Profitant de ce court moment de répit, Hermione enleva sa petite culotte de satin noir et glissa rapidement dans l'eau, masquant totalement son corps sous l'épaisse couche de mousse parfumée.

Pansy se retourna, et marcha lentement dans sa direction. L'eau ne dévoilant plus de son corps que ses épaules dénudées.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

L'eau chaude caressait agréablement son corps, et une intense odeur de vanille émanait du bain moussant.

« Oui » Fit timidement Hermione en s'assurant que la mousse masquait chaque parcelle de son anatomie.

« Et tu m'as l'air tellement plus heureuse que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue dans cette pièce » Continua Pansy, faisant allusion à ce souvenir qui la bouleversait tant.

Hermione hausse les épaules. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise que Pansy l'ai vue, l'autre soir. Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-elle suivit ?  
En revanche, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle vit que cette dernière se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir aussi triste » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en continuant d'avancer vers la jeune fille tremblante.

« Jamais.» Répéta-t-elle en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.

Hermione sentit avec délice ses bras se nouer autour de sa taille, et son corps chaud se plaquer contre le sien.  
Un frisson parcouru son échine lorsque Pansy colla sa poitrine nue contre la sienne.

Non pas qu'elle soit attirées par les filles, bien sûr que non. Mais elle devait avouer que ce contact était extrêmement plaisant, bien que cette situation soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus ambigüe. Leurs deux corps nus n'était-ils pas entrelacés ? Cela réduisait à néant toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait pu émettre concernant la nature amicale des étreintes que Pansy et elle partageaient.

« P-Pa… -» Commença-t-elle, incapable de prononcer le prénom de la jeune fille. « Ça devient assez bizarre, maintenant » Fit-elle timidement, tandis que la serpentard enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Mais c'est agréable, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, en caressant la taille de la jeune fille de sa main droite.

Hermione ferma les yeux à ce contact. Cette étreinte avait le pouvoir d'engourdir totalement ses capacités de réflexion.  
Elle ne répondit pas, sentant une agréable chaleur se rependre dans son intimité lorsque Pansy déposa un baiser dans son cou, tandis que sa main glissait vers sa cuisse.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça agréable, toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en caressant la poitrine d'Hermione avec la sienne.

La mauvaise foi de la griffondor reprit le dessus et elle fit 'non' de la tête, malgré la vague d'excitation qui submergea son corps tout entier lorsqu'elle sentit la caresse des seins nus de Pansy contre ses mamelons si sensibles.

« Menteuse… » Dit Pansy d'une voix douce en remontant sa main lentement vers l'entre jambe d'Hermione.

Elle recommença à l'embrasse dans le cou, tout en continuant de frotter sa poitrine contre celle de la jeune fille, caressant lentement sa cuisse.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement en agrippant la taille fine de Pansy se sa main gauche.

La serpentard avait énormément de mal à contenir son excitation. Le corps chaud d'Hermione plaqué contre le sien la rendait folle et la sensation de cette poitrine si douce contre la sienne humidifiait intensément une certaine zone si sensible de son corps. Elle mourrait d'envie de caresser ses seins qu'elle imaginait bien fermes et ronds et salivait rien qu'à l'idée d'embrasser ce bonnet B qu'elle devinait magnifique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda naïvement Hermione en posant sa deuxième main sur la taille de Pansy.

« Et bien » Répondit celle-ci entre deux baisers dans le cou « Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider à assimiler les sensations agréables aux… -»

« Mais ça, je sais ! » Fit Hermione, désespérée. « Mais j'ai compris, maintenant ».

Elle ne mentait pas. Elle était loin d'assimiler l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à quoi que ce soit de négatif.

« Mais je t'ai aussi promis de subvenir à n'importe lequel de tes besoins, ou envies… » Continua Pansy, le regard brillant d'excitation.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça 'mes envies' ? De quoi était-elle en train de parler ? Elle ne pensait pas ressentir la moindre envie. Certes, elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait subitement chuté jusqu'à atteindre son entre jambe, tant les sensations pulsatiles se faisaient ressentir avec force dans cette zone, mais Pansy ne pouvait rien savoir de ça. Et elle ne ressentait aucune envie particulière, si ce n'est un étrange sentiment de frustration sur lequel n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom.

Pansy passa ses mains derrière son dos et se colla d'avantage contre son corps. Le frottement de sa poitrine contre la sienne n'avait désormais plus rien d'imperceptible, et Hermione laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement.

« J'adore quand tu fais ça » Dit la serpentard, peinant à masquer le niveau d'intensité de son désir.

Ses gémissements lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Hermione rougit. L'avait-elle entendu gémir ? Cela la rendait mal à l'aise, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, avec personne, mais son entêtement l'empêchait d'associer ces sensations avec du plaisir sexuel. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle voulait que Pansy continue.

La mousse s'était légèrement dissipées autour d'elles et elle voyait distinctement que Pansy faisait exprès de caresser sa poitrine avec la sienne.  
Elle faisait de légers mouvements de hauts en bas, ce qui eut pour effet de durcir les tétons d'Hermione.

Elle se savait extrêmement sensible à cet endroit. Parfois, la nuit, elle les caressait doucement à travers son haut tout en pensant à diverses personnes qu'elle connaissait, comme Patvartie, ou Padma… ou les deux. Mais déjà, son esprit s'égarait… Après un moment, elle laissait glisser sa main vers son entre-jambe quelle caressait lentement à travers sa culotte. Les sensations qu'elle provoquait de cette façon étaient l'unique plaisir sexuel qu'elle ait jamais ressentit… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La sensation que les mouvements de Pansy lui prodiguaient était à elle seule bien plus stimulante, alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas touchée.

C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de son degré d'excitation, et la sensation dans son bas ventre ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers la poitrine de Pansy. A chacun de ses mouvements, elle dévoilait le bout de ses seins dont la rigidité stimulait les tétons d'Hermione, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Hermione émit un gémissement plus sonore que les autres et ferma les yeux, sentant sa féminité s'humidifier significativement.

Pansy lui caressa le bas du dos et descendit lentement ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies qu'elle agrippa légèrement en suçant avec délectation la peau du cou de la jeune fille.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus. Des visions érotiques s'étaient emparées de son esprit déjà embué par les sensations divines que procuraient les tétons durcis d'Hermione contre les siens. Elle s'imaginait en train de les saisir entre ses lèvres humides et de les suçotant tendrement, arrachant de longs gémissements à la jeune fille.

« N'importe laquelle de tes envies » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu n'as qu'à me le demander. »

Hermione gémit doucement. Elle savait parfaitement ce dont elle avait envie mais pas du tout comment le formuler. Elle voulait qu'elle ne s'arrête pas, mais surtout, elle en voulait d'avantage.

« Commence par me dire si c'est agréable » Fit Pansy en embrassant la clavicule d'Hermione.

« Oui… Beaucoup » Avoua celle-ci d'une voix tremblante, incertaine de ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

« A ce niveau-là ? » Demanda Pansy qui ne cherchait même plus à masquer son excitation, tandis qu'elle caressait les seins d'Hermione de sa main droite.

Hermione émit un gémissement sonore et acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.  
Pansy prit les seins de la jeune fille entre ses mains et les malaxa délicatement.  
La griffondor perdu tout sens commun tandis qu'une violente réaction se faisait ressentir entre ses jambes.

« Oui » Gémit-elle doucement en caressant les hanches de Pansy.

« Et tu veux que je continue ? » Demanda-t-elle, en la poussant légèrement.

Elle la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'assoir sur une des marches du bassin, dévoilant sa sublime poitrine constellée de gouttes d'eau.

Les lèvres de Pansy s'entrouvrirent légèrement à ce spectacle. Elle était en extase devant la beauté du corps de la jeune fille. Sa taille fine, sa peau dorée, ses seins fermes dont les tétons pointaient insolemment, sa longue crinière brune imbibée d'eau qui encadrait sa poitrine sublime, ses lèvres gorgées de plaisir qui ne demandaient qu'à être… Non… Pas encore.  
Son excitation s'intensifia d'avantage.

« Tu es tout simplement parfaite » Fit-elle en venait s'assoir contre Hermione qui se mit à rougir.

« Ta poitrine est magnifique » Ajouta-t-elle en recommençant à la caresser, ce qui arracha un nouveau soupir à Hermione.

« Ils sont comme les miens… » Remarqua-t-elle voix haute, sans même s'en rendre compte. A la différence près que ses mamelons arboraient une délicieuse couleur rose.

Hermione ne se rendrait probablement jamais compte de la portée de ce compliment.

« Merci » Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle ferma les yeux quand Pansy la poussa légèrement en arrière pour qu'elle s'adosse contre les marches et elle recommença à caresser sa poitrine.

Cette sensation était tout simplement délicieuse. Chacun de ses effleurements provoquaient une réaction dans son bas ventre et ce qu'elle ressentait sous les caresses de Pansy était une véritable torture.  
Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son regard était comme embué par le plaisir.

Après quelques minutes de ce doux traitement, Pansy reprit de nouveau la parole.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Hermione était extrêmement gênée et ne savait que répondre. Elle voulait que Pansy continue, mais qu'elle continue à quoi ? En quoi ces caresses qui ne faisaient que le torturer sans fin pourraient-elles l'amener à une quelconque délivrance ?

« Je vais t'aider à te décider. » Fit Pansy dont l'intimité s'humidifia d'avantage rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui allait de passer.

Elle se positionna sur la marche inférieure, entre les jambes d'Hermione qui se félicita intérieurement de s'être positionnée de façon à ce que la mousse masque tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous de son nombril. Pansy embrassa de nouveau Hermione dans le cou, tout en caressant sa poitrine avec volupté.  
Elle descendit lentement pour embrasser sa clavicule, puis elle prit ses seins en coupe entre ses mains.

« Je t'ai dit que je te ferais payer, pour ça » Fit-t-elle d'une voix anormalement calme, avant de lécher tendrement le téton gauche d'Hermione, qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda cette dernière, mal à l'aise. Elle avait vainement espéré que Pansy ne se rappelait pas des évènements de la veille.  
Mais elle devait avouer que suçoter les seins de la jeune fille de cette manière l'avait profondément excité. Et elle ne n'aurait jamais pensé que les lécher puisse faire autant de bien.

Une deuxième caresse de la langue experte de Pansy lui remit les idées en place. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement et rejeta la tête en arrière, faisant virevolter sa longue chevelure bouclée.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ? » Demanda Pansy en caressant son sein droit.

Hermione n'était plus tout à fait certaine de la relation qui la liait à Pansy. Mais une chose était sure, elle aimait ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire et son corps alangui semblait en demandait toujours plus.

« Oui. »Murmura-t-elle doucement, en proie à ces exquises sensations inhabituelles.

Pansy se remit à lécher le bout si sensible de son téton avec délectation tandis que sa main gauche caressait tendrement son autre sein. La griffondor laissa échapper un long râle qui eut pour effet de l'exciter plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Elle lui fit subir cette torture quelques instant avant de s'attaquer goulûment à son sein gauche, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés.

« Délicieux… » Fit Pansy, d'une voix calme dont suintait la perversion.

Avant qu'Hermione n'eut le temps de prononcer un quelconque balbutiement, elle prit son tétons durci entre se lèvre et commença et le sucer doucement.  
Elle eut un sourire mauvais lorsqu'elle parvint à arracher un léger cri aux lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione.  
Elle n'avait vraiment pas conscience d'avoir fait subir à Pansy si exquise torture, la veille.  
Celle-ci posa délicatement ses mains sur la nuque de Pansy et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

« P-Pansy, C'est vraiment… » Elle fut interrompue par l'un de ses propres gémissements lorsque la serpentard se mit à appliquer de subtils coups de langues sur son tétons scellé entre ses lèvres humides.

Son bassin se mit à bouger lentement sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Ces sensations étaient tout bonnement incroyables.  
Pansy émettait de légers gémissements à mesure que son excitation s'intensifiait. Elle embrassait avec délectation la poitrine de la griffondor, alternant entre coups de langues rapides, puis d'une lenteur déchirante, succion appuyée et embrassade langoureuses, se basant sur les réactions de plus en plus sonores d'Hermione dont le bassin se cambrait un peu plus à chacune de ses caresses.

Lorsque sa langue décida de s'acharner de nouveau sur le mamelon droit, sa main se posa sur le sein gauche d'Hermione dont elle pince le bout, arrachant aux lèvres d'Hermione leur tout premier cri.  
Masquant son état intense d'excitation, elle se mit à le lécher lentement. Son manque d'empressement était déconcertant. Hermione émettait de longs gémissements frustré et les lèvres de Pansy s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, ma douce ? » Susurra-t-elle d'une voix faussement innocente.

Hermione ne répondit que par un soupir.  
Pansy ralentit d'avantage la cadence, prodiguant à la griffondor une douce caresse de sa langue experte.  
Un long râle échappa aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Un souci ? » Demanda Pansy, la perversité transparaissant derrière la douceur de sa voix.

Hermione ne savait que répondre. La lenteur de sa langue provoquait en elle une intense frustration. Cependant, elle était incapable d'exprimer avec des mots ce dont elle avait envie.  
Elle resserra sa prise sur les cheveux soyeux de Pansy et lui plaqua la bouche contre sa poitrine, priant pour qu'elle ait compris le message.

Pansy, à qui il n'en fallait pas plus se mit à suçoter avec délice le bout érigé de son sein droit.  
Hermione se cambra de nouveau en poussant un nouveau cri d'extase ce qui eut pour effet d'humidifier d'avantage l'entre intime de la serpentard qui se délectait de ce spectacle autant que du gout enivrant des mamelons roses de sa petite protégée.

Puis, décidée à intensifier le plaisir de la griffondor, elle se mit à suçoter à tour de rôle chacun de ses tétons, alternant rapidement entre son sein gauche et son sein droit. L'ambivalence de ces délicieuses sensations faisait perdre la tête la tête à Hermione dont le corps était secoué de tremblements imperceptibles.

« Encore P-Pansy ! » Criait-t-elle sans cesse, n'en ayant réellement conscience « Continue, s'il te plait »

Les directives de la jeune fille mettaient Pansy dans tous ses états. La jeune fille s'effectuait en gémissant d'excitation, dévorant les délicieux mamelons offerts de la griffondor avec béatitude. La sensation exquise entre ses jambes se faisait de plus en plus pressante et Hermione, elle le savait, n'était plus très loin du point de non-retour.

A la grande surprise de la rouge et or, elle glissa sa main entre ses cuisses fines, et y déposa une douce caresse, tout en continuant la torture que sa bouche humide de salive faisait subir à sa poitrine.

« P-Pansy! » Gémit Hermione, effarée.

Les caresses de la serpentard sur ses lèvres intimes démultipliaient au centuple les sensations exquises de la succion sur sa poitrine. Cependant, il lui semblait très étrange que Pansy la touche à cet endroit. Victor avait été la seule personne à l'avoir jamais fait, le jour où elle lui avait offert sa virginité. Maladroitement, et en ne lui arrachant que des gémissements de douleur qu'il avait pris pour l'expression du plaisir qui la ravageait (ou pas).

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'enfoncer dans de plus profonde réflexions, Pansy posa son index sur le petit bouton de chair si sensible qu'elle aimait stimuler à travers le tissu de ses sous-vêtements, simultanément, elle aspira entre ses lèvres humides son téton gauche avec un bruit de succion, provoquant des mouvements de hanches plus prononcés de la part d'Hermione et arrachant à ses lèvres un cri sonore. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil.

« Continue, s'il te plait » Criait-elle, incapable de se contrôler en plaquant d'avantage le visage de la serpentard contre ses seins.

Pansy se mit à appuyer sur son clitoris gorgé de plaisir en dessinant de petits cercles avec son index. Elle le savait, Hermione ne résisterai pas bien longtemps à ce traitement, et les cris qu'elle poussait provoquaient des contractions au niveau de son propre clitoris qui criait à la délivrance.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'excite » Ne put-elle retenir, avant de se remettre à lécher la poitrine offerte de la jeune fille avec dépravation.

Les gestes de sa main se faisaient moins précis et plus désordonnés à mesure que son désir prenait le dessus. Elle mourrait d'envie de glisser ses doigts dans l'intimité détrempée de la jeune fille, de lécher son sexe, en particulier ce petit bout de chair si sensible tout en agrippant avec force cette poitrine sublime dont elle se délectait avec avidité. Toutes ses images obscènes la mettaient dans un état d'excitation qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, et elle se mit à aspirer le bout de ses seins trempés de salive avec de longs gémissements. Passant de l'un à l'autre avec une rapidité telle que la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'on lui suçait les deux tétons à la fois.

« Toi aussi » Balbutia Hermione à grand peine, avant de se mettre à pousse de nouveaux cris de plus en plus rapprochés. Elle baissa les yeux vers le visage de Pansy et contempla avec une fascination malsaine le manège hypnotique de ses lèvres et de sa langue humides sur le bout de ses seins.

S'en était trop pour elle.

Quelques secondes de ce traitement suffirent à déclencher en elle des vagues de plaisir dévastatrices qu'elle ponctuait des cris suraigus. Ses doigts se resserrèrent avec force autour des boucles soyeuses de Pansy, plaquant sa bouche humide contre son sein gauche dont elle prit le mamelon tout entier en bouche. Elle se mit à l'inciter à faire des mouvements de bas en haut de par la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la nuque de la serpentard qui s'exécuta, léchant le téton durci d'excitation encore scellé entre ses lèvres humectées. Un mouvement de son index plus appuyé sur son clitoris gorgé de plaisir la fit basculer. Cette sensation indescriptible lui faisait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle ne s'entendait même pas à ordonner à Pansy de lécher ses seins tandis que la jeune fille s'exécutait avec un plaisir non dissimulé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les contractions de l'intimité de la jeune fille sous ses doigts s'atténuer progressivement.

Elle embrassa tendrement la poitrine d'Hermione en en évitant soigneusement le bout, désormais trop sensible, avant de venir s'allonger contre elle, en lui caressant doucement le ventre pour l'apaiser

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus calme et petit à petit, la griffondor prenait conscience de la situation. Son visage prit une teinte rouge vif.

« Je… Je -» Bafouilla-t-elle, incapable de formuler une phrase intelligible.

Pansy se contenta de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle faisait de son mieux pour atténuer son excitation, et toute la tendresse qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de la jeune fille reprenait le dessus, tandis qu'elle la serrait contre elle.

« Ça s'appelle 'avoir un orgasme' » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme, en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione. « C'est tout à fait normal »

« Mais je… -» Balbutia Hermione, se souvenant avoir plaqué le visage de la serpentard contre ses seins, et lui avoir ordonné de les lécher. « Je suis désolée » Fit-elle, plus mal à l'aise qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu penser l'être un jour. « J'ai honte ! » Elle enfouie son visage écarlate entre ses mains.

Pansy réfréna les envies qui la prirent à ce souvenir et caressa les cheveux de la griffondor.

« Ne culpabilise pas. Il n'y a rien d'anormal là-dedans… » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Et moi, ça me plaisait énormément. » Confia-t-elle, en ignorant la chaleur qui se rependait dans son bas ventre.

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien de cette situation.

« Je… » Commença-t-elle. « Avec une fille ? »

Pansy acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourire.

« Ça veut dire que je suis lesbienne ? » Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Pansy frappa son front de sa main droite, affligée.

« Ça veut dire que tu as aimé, tout simplement » Expliqua calmement Pansy. « Le sexe ce n'est pas ce que ces ordures ont l'air de croire. »

Hermione eu un frisson que Pansy balaya d'un baiser sur sa joue.

« C'est quelque chose d'intime et d'agréable que l'on partage avec des personnes de confiance que l'on désire. »

Hermione l'écoutait avec attention.

« Pas une chose sale qui se pratique dans la débauche, l'égoïsme et la violence. » Ajouta-t-elle avec mépris. « D'ailleurs ce que tu as connu, ce n'est même pas du sexe, aux yeux de la loi. Et ça ne doit pas non plus en être pour toi »

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione. Pansy caressa tendrement son visage, et elle se perdit entre ses doigts. Elle n'aimait pas que Pansy la confronte à ces souvenirs douloureux, mais elle savait que c'était un mal nécessaire.

« Mais ce qu'on vient de partager n'a rien de comparable » Continua-t-elle. « Je suis, et je resterai à l'écoute de tes désirs et de tes envies qui sont tout ce qu'il y a des plus naturels »

Hermione eu un sourire léger malgré les sanglots qui secouaient son corps frêle.  
Pansy la prit dans ses bras et l'entraina dans l'eau pour soulage son corps endolori par les marches du bassin. Elle la sera contre elle, et Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, tentant d'apaiser ses sanglots.

« De la douceur, de la tendresse et surtout du respect. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. »

Hermione fit 'oui' de la tête.

« Et c'est comme ça que ça se passera toujours entre toi et moi » Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Hermione eu un sourire. Elle sous-entendait que cela se reproduirait ?  
Voilà qui mettait définitivement fin à la peur qui la tenaillait, celle que Pansy ne la rejette et ne l'abandonne après leurs étreintes. Peut-être s'était-elle fait une idée erronée au sujet de la serpentard ?

« C'est normal de… de pleurer après ? » Demanda Hermione, gênée.

Pansy prit un air triste, profitant du fait que la rouge et or ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

« En prenant en compte le contexte, oui. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. » Hermione soupira. « Mais ce que je peux te promettre, c'est qu'avec le temps, ça ne nous arrivera plus. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit d'avantage. 'Nous' ?

« Merci » Répondit-elle simplement en serrant le corps mince de Pansy contre le sien. « Je… Je veux rester avec toi » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne savait pas si Pansy l'avait entendu mais le doute qui subsistait à ce sujet lui permettait de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans être trop mal à l'aise.

La serpentard sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Elle entoura les épaules de la jeune fille de ses bras, et embrassa tendrement sa nuque.

« De rien » Fit-elle timidement, ignorant ce qu'elle avait cru entendre.  
« Considère simplement que c'était la leçon d'aujourd'hui.»

* * *

Voila pour ce second chapitre. Bon... je reconnais avec honte que ce chapitre n'est rien d'autre qu'on long lemon de ~7000 mots, ce qui n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes, mais je le sentais bien comme ça...  
Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt. Il semblerai que fic qui était pourtant supposée être un OS aurait bien besoin d'un troisième et peut être dernier chapitre.

A bientôt !


End file.
